Resignarse A La Realidad
by If I Never Knew You
Summary: Tal vez ser degrado tenga un lado bueno...un lado diferente...con girasoles, tulipanes y rosas. Para alexis97 CHANNY WRITING COMPETITION


**Bien, Mi Primer One-Shot, Espero Les Guste!, Es Corto, Pero Espero Les Guste, Es Para Mi Priemer Competencia!, Deseenme Suerte!, Es Para alexis97 CHANNY WRITING COMPETITION, :)  
**

**Bien, Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

PV_S

-Sonny me pasarías la revista que está ahí?- Pregunta Tawni señalando una revista en la mesa del Café, todos estábamos ahí, hoy fue Viernes, y nos fue muy bien a todos, así que para celebrarlo vinimos aquí, es un lugar nuevo, es la primera vez que venimos, y es grandioso!

-Claro- Respondo dándole la revista, era de Tween Weekly

-Y, chicos, tienen ideas para los siguientes sketches?- Pregunta Nico

-Yo tengo uno de un chico que no puede encontrar a su perro que está debajo de su cama- Dice Grady, todos reímos, menos Tawni, estaba muy concentrada leyendo la revista. Grady nos explicó más el sketch y decidimos que sería uno para la siguiente semana, Tawni seguí concentrada en la revista, siempre las lee, pero siempre se queja de que hay más fotos de Mackenzie Falls que de Qué Onda!

Zora nos estaba contando otro sketch acerca de una planta que no crecía cuando Tawni grito:

-Ahhh!- Grita Tawni desesperada, todos nos asustamos, pero conociéndola de seguro es porque su lipgloss no se nota en la única foto que tiene o porque Nico y Grady tienen una foto haciendo una tontería

-Qué pasa?- Preguntamos todos

-Vean esto!- Nos dijo Tawni mostrándonos la revista, desde que leí le tema supe que algo andaba mal:

_Qué Onda! Y Mackenzie Falls?: Nueva Cosa En Común?_

_Según las últimas estadísticas, estas indican que nuestros 2 shows favoritos, Que Onda! Y Mack Falls tiene una nueva cosa en común, Comparten un 2. Los dos son degradados a 2da categoría, al parecer los sketches de Qué Onda! Ya no dan gracia, y el tema de Mackenzie Falls ya paso de moda, por lo que creemos que lo único que ha mantenido a estos dos shows en pie es un golpe de Suerte._

_Para saber más de estos dos shows de 2da categoría vea Tween Weekly Los Viernes a las 8:00 o visite nuestra página web: tween__

Todos leímos eso y quedamos en shock, yo quede completamente devastada, Segunda categoría?, Porque íbamos muy bien antes, los fans reían y gritaban ''SON LOS MEJORES!'' y lo siguen haciendo, porque nos degradaron?, Pero solo ha de ser una mala racha, la vida te levanta y luego te tira, te sorprende y te desanima…te da la oportunidad de estar en Qué Onda! y te degrada…

Después todo se silenció, no quise decir nada porque se cómo se siente, bueno, yo lo siento, pero ellos no parecían hacerse a la idea, siento que lo que más les dolía es haber sido degradados junto con…Mackenzie Falls, es gracioso, ahora el mejor actor de nuestra generación es un actor de Segunda!...pero…yo también…disfrutar un gran día y ser desterrado de la victoria al mismo tiempo duele

_Y hablando del mejor actor de nuestra generación que fue degradado:_

Mackenzie Falls entro al café muy encubierto, todos con gorros y bufandas y máscaras, lo cual era muy gracioso porque estamos a pleno Agosto! Aun así todos supimos que eran ellos, empezando por el que no traía gorro y era rubio, obviamente Chad, con su idea de que nadie le toque el cabello porque es ''Perfecto'', ni siquiera un gorro.

Se sentaron en la mesa de a lado y no se quitaron todo lo que traían, y se veían más graciosos!

-Pst!...PST!- Le susurraba a Chad, quería saber porque venían así, pero si era algo malo no me lo diría

Chad volteo con una cara muy confundida para ver quien le susurraba y vio mi cara, hizo una expresión de ''TU!'' Y se volteó, quien se cree?, ahora somos de la misma categoría, siempre lo fuimos, pero ahora somos de…Segunda

-Así que solo me vas a ignorar?- Dije en voz alta, lo suficiente para que me oyera, el volteo y me dio una cara de que me callara, pero no lo hice

-Vamos, Que puedes perder?- Pregunto en voz alta otra vez, podía ver como Chad ponía caras en las que entendía que me quería matar, pero me daba lo mismo, ahora éramos prácticamente iguales, lo único bueno de ser degradado...

-Sonny, vamos a ordenar unas bebidas, quieres algo?- Me pregunta Tawni, para eso Zora, Grady y Nico ya estaban en el mostrador, ahora, tengo mi oportunidad

-No, así estoy bien…pensándolo bien…me traerían un café?- Contesto a Tawni

-Sí, claro, no tardamos, pero tal vez Grady quiera ir a comprar una historieta para seguir leyendo ''Aquaman'', creo, aprovechare para comprar más revistas y enterarme más de nuestro pequeño asunto- Me responde Tawni bajando la voz en ''Pequeño asunto'', y yéndose con Nico, Grady y Zora

Me quede ahí, sabía que tenía el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle a Chad porque estaban así y que él me respondiera sin que mi cast empezara a decirles cosas como ''Ja!, quien es Chad Dylan Cooper ahora?'' o ''Hola, Chip Drama Pants, ahora _si _estamos iguales, no? Y cosas así, y sé que si lo hacen Chad se iba a enojar mucho, y yo iba a terminar siendo quien tiene que escuchar todo lo que él tiene preparado, como ''Monroe, vaya que tu cast lo resintió, pero no te preocupes, siguen siendo el segundo lugar en el segundo lugar'' o ''Vaya, vaya, mi random favorita sin su grupo de segunda'' y cosas así, y la verdad no quiero tener que soportar eso, ya lo he hecho antes, y no es divertido.

Cuando me decidí a preguntarle a Chad otra vez, todo el cast de Mack Falls se levantó y se fue, pero porque?, es extraño que Chad no hizo nada para impedirlo. Después sonrió, se levantó de su lugar, camino a mi mesa y se sentó enfrente de mí y no me miraba, yo no hice nada, solo lo veía, trataba de no hacerlo porque si lo hacía me le iba a quedar viendo como tonta y luego empezaría a babear, no sé porque, eso pasa automáticamente cuando lo miro fijamente, bueno, cuando lo miro en general

Después hablo:

-Monroe- Se dirige a mi fríamente y sin emociones o humor, sentía como su cara engañaba a su mirada mostrando en sus ojos felicidad y naturalidad, pero expresando en su boca decepción y coraje, yo solo reaccione y lo mire, pero sentía como sus sentimientos me atacaban atravesando mi cuerpo y llegando hasta mi corazón, haciéndome sentir la soledad y depresión que sentía el en ese momento, haciéndome saber que necesitaba desquitar en alguien su dolor. Fue ahí donde reaccione

-Chaddy- Le respondí muy feliz y entusiasmada, no fingía la felicidad y lo entusiasmada…

-Chaddy?, Enserio?- Me responde sin esa frialdad de antes, pero ahora veía el dolor en sus ojos, después hablo fría y cruelmente otra vez: -Que quieres?-

-Nada, solo…preguntarte porque llegaron así y porque se fue tu cast- Le respondo algo apenada, sé que lo lastime al decirle _Chaddy, _solo quería hacerlo sentir bien…pero creo que logre lo contrario

-Enserio quieres saber?...Los paparazis nos perseguían queriendo saber cómo nos sentíamos acerca de ser degradados, y este fue el lugar que encontramos primero. Se fueron porque quieren enfrentarse a la prensa y hacer ver que no merecen ser degradados, pero yo no quiero, de todas formas no cambiaran nada - Me responde sin mirarme, yo mire alrededor para ver si mi cast ya había llegado, y no, _que bien_

-Y…Como te sientes?- Tonta, tonta Sonny!, porque preguntas eso?, ahora esperemos que no se enoje!...jamás había visto a Chad así, no conmigo, cuando estoy con el me trata más o menos, se nota que no le agrada que este con él, lo cual es triste, porque yo medio disfruto estar con él, pero veo cuando se enoja con alguien, y no quisiera estar en el lugar de la persona, ENSERIO, pero, ahora…_Yo_ soy la persona

-Decepcionado, como me podría sentir?, supongo que igual tu- Me responde tomándome mi mano derecha, la que tenía en la mesa, y acariciándola, pero sin darle importancia . Cada vez que tocaba mi mano me dolía tanto como cuando no lo hacía, era un dolor inmenso que no podía controlar, porque yo no lo creaba, podía apartar mi mano…pero no quería, sinceramente, me gustaba el dolor que provocaba, y en cada pausa que hacia me dolía más, no sé porque, simplemente lo sentía y no puedo negarlo, es como si me gustara el dolor,

No reaccione, me quede pasmada soportando el dolor que me causaba, entonces aprieta mi mano, su idea era hacerme reaccionar, pero lo que me hizo reaccionar fue la electricidad que corría por cuerpo cuando me apretó. Esta vez podía sentir el cambio en sus sentimientos, no eran felices, pero no eran tan trágicos

-Ah, si yo también- Respondí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza tratando de que concordara con la pregunta que me hizo, seguía recuperándome del golpe de electricidad que me hizo sentir

-Iré a lavarme las manos- Dije levantándome y yendo al baño, Chad asintió soltándome la mano. Necesitaba algo que me quitara esa sensación y lo primero que se me ocurrió que pudiera usar fue el agua, a menos que quisiera sumergir mi mano en café

El agua estaba helada, no ayudo mucho, pero al menos ahora sentía frio y no esa electricidad. Me senté. Chad estaba muy callado, no me miraba, no quería que nos quedáramos así, así que comencé con algo tonto

-El agua estaba helada, no me gusta el agua helada!- Exclame con cara de perrito. Chad rio. Bien!, ya no se ve tan triste, supongo que está superando lo de ser degradado, yo ya lo hice

-Entonces que te gusta, Yo?- Me pregunta con cara de ''Ya lo sé'' Ahí está el CDC que conozco, Que?, No!, trate de no poner mi cara de espantada, eso delataría lo que no dice mi cara…al menos no todavía…

-No, me gustan las vacas, el queso cheddar de Wisconsin,- Empecé a hablar algo rápido, como cuando me pongo nerviosa, Tonta! -Wisconsin, Los girasoles, las rosas, los tulipanes y el co- Chad me corta,

-Vamos Sonny, admítelo, Que puedes perder?- dice Chad dándome _esa _mirada, no uses mis frases contra mí!

Me quede callada, no tenía palabras con que defenderme y el…_estaba en lo correcto…_

-Que acaso no somos de la misma categoría? - Insiste Chad, como si no fuera nada,...Entonces…que hay que esperar?,

-Bien- Comienzo –Lo admito- Termino muy orgullosa de mi misma lo dije sin pensar, en realidad no quería decirlo, pero simplemente lo hice…QUE RAYOS ACABO DE HACER?

-Resignarte a tu realidad- Responde a mis pensamientos. Se levanta, me da una de sus típicas sonrisas de CDC y se va, dejándome derritiendo.

Pero que acabo de hacer? Sonny eres una tonta!, ni una palabra a nadie!

Tawni llega con Zora y Grady rojos y sudando, que hicieron?, después llega Nico corriendo

-Wow!, a eso se le llama huir!- Exclama Nico

-De paparazis?- Pregunto

-No, de abejas- Responde Grady, creo que prefiero no preguntar que estaban haciendo…

-Y aquí está tu café- Dice Tawni dándome el café -por cierto, que hacen esas flores ahí?- pregunta confundida, cuáles flores?

A mi lado había un ramo de girasoles, rosas y tulipanes, las tomo y leo la dedicatoria:

''_Si es que mal no recuerdo, son las que te gustan''_

_Lo admito yo también._

Sonreí tanto que me dolía, pero el dolor es lo de menos, es como se expresa la felicidad oculta en fe

-Quien te las dejo?- Pregunta Tawni curiosa

-Quien me hizo resignarme a la realidad- Respondo

* * *

**Y?, Que Tal?, Muy Malo?, Revisen!, Y Deseenme Suerte, Es Para alexis97 CHANNY WRITING COMPETITION, :)**


End file.
